


Gundam Wing Month - 2016

by lil_1337



Series: 1Wing [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - One Direction Origin Story, Alternate Universe - People As Cats, Alternate Universe - Post Canon, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Aternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Shennagins, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Pining, Post Canon - Preventers, Religious Themes, Rescue, Romance, Sequel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: A variety of drabbles and short fics posted one per day in November to celebrate Gundam Wing Month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For sharona1x2 who requested - Sequel to the western universe with Duo checking on Heero. I thought I had written the final installment of this last year, but apparently not.

“How’s the sheriff doing?” Duo stuck his head in the door of Doctor J’s surgery, his eyes taking in the bloodied bandages and the red stained bullet that lay in a metal pan off to one side. The man himself was nowhere to be seen. Duo took that as a good sign. It meant that J was finished his generally less than gentle ministrations and Heero was probably resting.

“Fine.” J waved a dismissive hand towards the door that led to his quarters, which doubled as a hospital ward when needed. “But not as good as he thinks he is. I had to give him some morphine to knock him out. He was ready to take out after the rest of Dekim’s gang. Damn fool that he is. He’ll ruin all of hard work I did to get that bullet out and patch him up nice and pretty like.” 

Duo shook his head and pushed his hat back up out of his eyes. “I guess I better do something about that before he gets himself killed this time.”

J nodded in agreement. “Who you gonna take with you? You’re good boy, but not that good. No one is, not even the sheriff though there is no telling him that.” 

Laughing in a way that had no hint of humor Duo let it be known that he agreed. “”I was thinking Chang if O can spare him. He used to run with Dekim’s gang and he knows all of their tricks.” Duo paused, considering. “Barton from the stables, he hates Dekim and his gang as much as the rest of us and he’s the man’s nephew.” 

“Probably more since he had to share a name with him.” J started gathering up the detritus from his recent surgery. “Barton’s gentleman friend too. He sits a horse well and is a crack shot. All that fancy city life didn’t ruin him as much as you’d think it would.” He tossed the bandages into a pail of water to soak and offered Duo the bullet which he slipped into one of the pockets on his vest. “Besides, if Barton goes there will be no making him stay behind. They’re stuck together like beans and bacon. Better to just count him in from the start.” 

Snorting, Duo tugged his hat back down low. “When the sheriff wakes up tell him to stay put and rest that leg of his. Me an the boys’ll take care of the rounding up the rest of the strays.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ysabet - prompt: Wufei, lost in a cave

The darkness beyond the illumination from Wufei’s headlamp was complete and utter; less black and more an absence of any light. It reminded him of being in space, though, at least here the cold didn’t creep into his bones and take up residence there. It was damper, but warmer, in a more natural sort of way. Not that it mattered, really, being lost in a strange place with a dying light was much more important than comparing the qualities of the impending darkness. 

He was sure that the directions had said two lefts and then a right would take him to where a large chamber opened up into what was supposedly a depot for a large cache of illegal Gundanium. So far all he’d found was rock, rock, and more rock. There was also something that had made a skittering noise on the floor, but Wufei was working overtime to block that from his mind. Fortunately, he had his GPS tracker firmly affixed to his belt, but having to be rescued would be almost as bad as getting lost in the first place. Certain people would make sure he never lived it down and he really didn’t need that dogging his heels for the rest of his life. 

Though, in his defense, caving was not something that was part of his skill set. He’d only been roped into this particular mission because no one else more qualified was available to check out the lead. Next time he would make sure that he was one of the ones dealing with a major case or undercover somewhere when something like this came up. 

To his right the wall fell away and a cool, steady breeze ruffled his hair. Wufei debated for a moment then turned, his hand resting on the rough rock as he carefully made his way forward. He hadn’t gone far when something caught the light from his lamp, magnifying and spreading it. In front of him was tons of scrap metal, some twisted unrecognizable pieces and others still in the shapes they had been molded into originally. All of it looking so much like treasure that he had to grin. After all he was a dragon so that was fitting. 

Smirking and more than a little pleased with himself, Wufei planted a GPS tracker in a corner, well hidden behind what was left of a pitted mobile suit, then turned to go. He’d completed his part, it would be someone else’s job to do the surveillance and clean up. Mentally adjusting the directions to two lefts then _two_ rights he began the slow process of backtracking and getting himself unlost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year I did a drabble for mookiegatto about Quatre and Heero having friendship issues. bookbyte replied with: That was awesome. I haven't seen those two in conflict in forever. Heero's line about clearance made me laugh. Another one I wish there was a flip side to with Duo. ;p You can read the original drabble [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/547662.html?thread=5361486#t5361486).
> 
> I got blindsided by this one and the whole thing went sideways, but it feels more character accurate than what I had originally planned so I'm good with it.

“If you don’t like Le Lapin I can have someone come to your place and cook for you. That or you could use the beach house. It wouldn’t be anything to get it freshed up and it is very romantic.” 

“Q, slow down. Take a breath.” Duo cut him off flopping back into the booth with a huff. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Heero is mad as hell at me for telling you that he likes you.” 

Duo nodded. “I figured that by the way he stormed out of here.” 

“He said he would forgive me if I got you to go on a date with him.” 

“And you thought what?” Duo’s eyes narrowed. “That I would just jump at the chance to be your peace offering?” 

“No, of course not.” Quatre scrubbed a hand over his face. His expression reminiscent of a drowning man who just realized the piece of floating debris he was trying to haul himself up onto was actually a hungry shark. “I know you care about him too. A romantic first date would be something you’d both want.” 

“It is, but if Heero wants me to go out with him he needs to ask me himself.” Duo downed the rest of his beer then slid out of the booth. “I appreciate what you are trying to do here, Q. I really do, even if I’m not thrilled about how it all came down, but you need to back the hell out of things.” 

Quatre watched him leave then leaned forward until his forehead met the table with a solid clunk. “Well, fuck,” he muttered into the wood. “Now they’re both mad at me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Morgan.   
> Prompt - There can be only one.

Lady Une’s head hurt. It had for days now since Mr. Trieze had reprimanded her. It was hard, hearing his harsh words repeat over and over again in her skull, but she knew she needed to listen and learn from them. She was trying to be all the things he needed her to be, but she didn’t think the way he did. No one did because Mr. Treize was a genius and his mind was unknowable to someone like her. 

She just couldn’t wrap her head around how he could he be kind and gentle yet ruthless. How did he know what situation required which reaction or when a combination of both were needed? That was a level of subtly she could never hope to achieve. It was too much for her to ever think that she could wrap her head around, let alone do with any kind of skill or certainty. 

It was too much, but she would try. Always try, for Mr. Treize. Trying to be who he wanted made her a better person. More valuable in his eyes and that was her only goal in life.

She would find a way to be the commander that he required who would do whatever it took to win while still being honorable. And when he needed a demure diplomat who was understanding and accepting of all points of view she would do that too. Not all things to all people just all things to him. For him, because she lo...admired and respected him. Nothing more, she would never step over that boundary and risk losing everything. 

No, that would never happen. Instead, she needed to learn how to put both roles together and make them work so that he would be proud of her and erase the pain she was feeling now. 

Tiredly she removed her glasses and set them to the side before undoing the braids from her hair. It fell in smooth waves to her shoulders and without her glasses the world was softer around the edges instead of the sharp focus she was used to. Staring at her image in the mirror she smiled. Maybe, there was a way to make it work if she really tried. Maybe she could be both of the people he needed after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sel_barton
> 
> Wufei and Relena, Relena catching Wufei with his guilty pleasure, as innocent and silly as you care to make it or not. It's up to you so it's all good."

Relena cleared her throat, barely suppressing a laugh at the way Wufei jumped then froze with a deer in the headlights look that was so foreign on his face. It wasn’t often that she caught him unaware and even less so when it was in the middle of doing something that might put him in a less than stellar light. “I don’t mind you know.” She nodded to the open box of truffles on the counter then gesturing to the one that hung in the air, half way to Wufei’s mouth. “I’m happy to share.” 

“They’re bad for you.” He sighed, looking at the chocolate as if it was a stranger's hand holding it not his own. “Full of sugar and fat. I should have more willpower.” Carefully he returned it to the box, but remained staring at it longingly. 

“They are.” She agreed stepping closer and resting a hip against the counter. “That’s why I only eat one or so a day.” With one hand she reached up and brushed a strand of hair back from his face. “It’s okay to indulge yourself occasionally, Wufei. You work hard and you eat well most of the time.” 

She tilted her head to the side, smiling then picked up the truffle and pressed it gently against his lips until he opened his mouth with a sigh that was only part resignation. “See, now, that wasn’t so bad was it?” She waited until he had finished swallowing before leaning in for a kiss. “Mmmm chocolate and you. My two favorite tastes together.” 

Wufei smiled, pulling her close and resting his chin lightly on her head. “You spoil me.” 

“Of course.” She leaned into him, comfortable and happy in the circle of his arms. “Because you won’t and you deserve it even if you don’t believe it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam Wing Mobile Suit, 5 pilots, One Direction origin AU (where they're all solo artists put into a band)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt started off as a request by tigriswolf on comment_fic. It grabbed my attention, but I felt it needed more time and space than a quickie one off. I said as much and after some back and forth 4bdnsn0wflake decided to make it her official Gw Month prompt and I decided to swear. A LOT. 
> 
> You know you're in trouble when a fic idea comes with a universe name already built in. In this case - 1Wing or 1W as the fans like to call them. The band name is the result of another conversation with 4bdnsn0wflake.
> 
> The character/singers match up is fairly loose and for the most part it is more GW living out 1D's lives with some tweaks because 1) my research is limited to watching Youtube videos and making fun of how dorky they were/are, 2) I've never watched a single episode of the X factor in my life and 3)there would be no story to tell without changing some things because its already been told. 
> 
> For those that are familiar with One Direction this is how I equated them. GW = 1D - Heero/Louis, Duo/Harry, Trowa/Liam, Quatre/Niall, Wufei/Zayn, Relena/Perrie, Treize/Simon. Personality wise Heero and Trowa should probably have been switched, but that would have messed up aligning my OTPs so once again Heero ends up being the comic relief.

“Gentlemen, have a seat.” Treize gestured to the five chairs spread in a crescent shape in front of his desk. He waited until they were seated then steepled his hands and studied them. Quatre shifted in his seat, the most uncomfortable under scrutiny, while Trowa matched Treize stare for stare, seemingly confident and at peace with himself. Wufei lounged in his seat, loose boned and comfortable in his own skin; the fingers tapping on his leg told another story. Heero, the oldest of the group waited, his eyes wandering, taking in everything and locking it away. Duo, the final and youngest of the five sat on the edge of his seat. His eyes were still red from crying out his disappointment over not being selected to move forward as one of the “boys” contestants, but despite that a bright smile curved his lips. 

Nodding, Treize leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I know it was a big disappointment not to be selected to move on.” His eyes moved, flicking from one to another until he had focused his full attention on each one. “However, in the time we have been together I’ve come to appreciate how talented each of you are in his own right. You’re young, attractive, and hard working which count for something with me.” He studied each one again, reading their expressions and body language for a moment before going on. “So, I’d like to make you a proposition.” He smiled, pleased at the way that they leaned forward as one. Each young man hopeful, but not wanting to let his guard down yet for fear of another heartbreaking disappointment. “ Join forces and enter as a group. There is still time and being disqualified as individuals doesn’t eliminate that option. The five young men eyed each other, not sure what to think. They’d become friends after a fashion, during the competition, but that was a long way from being able to collaborate as a group. “You have twenty four hours to decide. If the answer is yes then you’ll have two weeks of bootcamp to get to know each other and get started on the process of learning to work closely with four other people.” 

“Thank you for the offer.” Heero stood stepping forward to shake Treize’s hand. “We’ll let you know what we decide.” The other boys followed suit with Duo flashing a huge smile that Treize knew would melt the heart of girls every where and make their moms cream their panties. The potential of those five boys was huge and he had no doubt he could make himself and them a lot of money if he could tap into it. The question was did they believe in themselves enough to take a second chance?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What do you think?”

The boys had gathered in Trowa’s room, partly because it was close and partly because it was the cleanest, at least in that moment. Normally there would have been a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, but he had been packing in anticipation of leaving when he’d been called to Treize’s office. This was Trowa’s second time trying out for a spot on Wow Me! so he knew the ropes better than anyone else in the group. At least up to this point. Last time he had lost out in this very same place. Treize had praised his talent, but felt that he was a little too young still. He’d been sent home with advice to keep working and come back in a couple of years. That made him everyone’s go to for questions and help. Fortunately, he was incredibly patient and kind which endeared him to the rest of the contestants. The fact that he was handsome in a not quite grown yet way didn’t hurt either. 

“I’d rather do it on my own.” Wufei spoke up almost immediately. “But if this gives me a second chance then I’m willing to see what happens.” He leaned forward resting his elbows on long legs encased in black skinny jeans. 

“I like the idea. It’s pretty fucking brilliant actually.” Quatre smiled, wandering over from where he had been studying Trowa’s guitar. His fingers itched to pick it up and try it out, but he wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t even ask if he could. That would be like asking to kiss another guy’s girlfriend which was totally not cool. Even though he had a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth at the worst possible time he did know that much. He dropped to the floor to sit cross legged with the bowl of popcorn that had been sitting next to Trowa taking up residence in his lap. “It would be fun to have bandmates to hang out with.” He grinned, looking around the group for agreement as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Duo nodded his agreement, grinning back. “I like that idea.” He elbowed Heero who shoved him back and for a moment the serious conversation was shelved in favor of a friendly wrestling match that ended up sucking all of them in. 

Minutes later as they sprawled across the floor in a puppy pile, breathing heavily, Trowa turned his attention to Heero whose feet were draped across Wufei.

Heero shrugged, then chuckled, watching Duo’s head bob up and down from where it was resting on Heero’s stomach. “Fuck it, let’s do this.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“When do we have to do the video diary?” Duo let himself fall face first onto his bed and whimpered to himself. He was so tired it wasn’t even funny. Not that he wasn’t having the time of his life, he was, but more than anything, right now, he wanted a nice long nap. Between voice lessons, dance practice, bonding time with the guys and the million other things he had to do it felt like he was on the go from the moment that he woke up, way too early for his liking, until he fell into bed at well past his normal bedtime.

“An hour, but we don’t have to do makeup so you can sleep for about forty minutes.” Heero didn’t look up from his laptop where he was checking out twitter while Skypeing with his family.

“Will you wake me up?” Duo knew he sounded pitiful, but he didn’t care. Even though everyone thought Quatre was the youngest, because of his sweet innocent look and blond hair, he was, in fact, almost a full year older. Duo, who was just sixteen, and was feeling more than a little homesick at the moment. Not that he was going to tell anyone. They’d all understand, but he hated feeling like the little kid of the group. 

Pretending to nap Duo shifted slightly onto his side so he could watch Heero, who had finished his call and was now trying on shirts, looking for one that fit well and accentuated his abs. Most likely he would go with a striped one. That seemed to evolving into his signature style. Duo had to admit that Heero looked damn good in them, but then he looked good in everything. Or nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. So far that was easily Duo’s favorite look on him. 

Heero had great abs and Duo was torn between lust and envy in sort of a love/hate thing. Lust/hate was probably more accurate to be honest. It was certainly a boy crush of epic proportions and rooming together wasn’t really helping make it go away either. All of the guys had better builds than he did. Granted, Quatre was small and slight too, but he and Trowa were always playing soccer or running around like maniacs doing something sports related so he was muscular even he didn’t have the same definition as Heero or Wufei.

Duo’d seen Wufei with his shirt off often enough that he knew Wufei had a chest that Duo could only dream of. It wasn’t fair! He hated that his aged showed so clearly in his round cheeks and the babyish shape of his body. Quatre could make it work for him, he had the whole sweet innocent boy next door thing going on even when he was swearing a blue streak. Duo could never pull it off, his mouth always got him in trouble. The girls, and boys, he amended now that he was starting to understand just how this sexual attraction thing worked for him, were never going to give him the time of day. If it wasn’t for his voice and braid he’d be just another pretty face. That sucked hard and not in an ‘oh, baby, yeah’ kind of way either. 

Patience and maturity he’d been told, over and over again until he wanted to scream and punch something, would make it happen. Screw that! He wanted it now; the fame, the money, and singing to sold out arenas. That was his dream and he was going to make it happen. He had the talent, he knew he did, he just needed a chance and Love Ninja was it. 

Focusing on that thought and multitasking by ogling Heero’s ass, Duo drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Third place!? Third fucking place?_ Wufei scowled at anyone who came close to him, hiding his hurt and disappointment in anger. There was no way he was going to let these losers see him cry. It was NOT going to happen. They’d nailed their vocals and the audience had loved them. Okay, yeah, they were still working their stage presence, but for a bunch of mostly teenaged amateurs who hadn’t been working together all that long they had been damn good! It was fucking insulting.

He turned away, grimacing at the way that Duo and Quatre were both hanging onto Trowa and crying their eyes out while Heero awkwardly patted Duo’s shoulder and fought back tears of his own. Open displays of emotion made him uncomfortable. He could flirt and pretend with the very best, but when it came to letting his guard down and being vulnerable that was something he avoided at all costs. It was too risky and he had been burned before. This whole bullshit setup was just one more proof of that. 

At least it wasn’t his fault. He had spent hours working on his dancing and his moves had been flawless. The best he had ever done. It seemed so easy for everyone else. Even Heero who looked like he had never seen the inside of a studio in his life could kick it on the floor. Thank god they had decided not to be _that_ kind of a boyband. One that was all about the synchronized steps and matching outfits. He would have quit otherwise. Ambitious as he was there were things that even he would not stoop to and that shit was on the top of the list. 

“Well boys, are you ready to go make some music?” Treize planted himself in the middle of the group, his arms around their shoulders in a show of faux paternal pride. 

“But, we lost.” Quatre’s voice was a mixture of sadness and confusion, muffled from where his face was buried in Trowa’s neck.

“You placed in the top three.” Treize smiled for the flashing cameras. “More importantly, the fans loved you and the feedback we’re getting says that people would buy your records.” He shifted to the side, forcing the boys to lean into each other more in a way that innocent and intimate at the same time. “So what do you say? Are you ready to sign with my record label?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
18 Months later

“Thank you, Chicago! We love you! You’re the best fans ever!” The crowd roared as a now much more confident Quatre leaned forward to shake a few hands before stepping back to give Trowa the literal spotlight. Even though the attention was no longer on him he never stopped smiling or waving; occasionally doing a little dance because his feet would not stay still. 

“You’re amazing! As Quatre said, we love you. Thanks for coming to hear us tonight. We appreciate your support more than you can know.” Trowa did his signature jump splits then hopped up and spun Quatre around, smirking as the crowd roared its approval. 

Wufei was next. He waved and blew kisses sending the girls, and more than a few boys, into screaming fits. This whole boy band thing still wasn’t what he wanted per se, but for now he was building a fanbase and hopefully when the time came to step out his own he’d still have the close friends he had now. As much as he hated to admit it he was having fun and the girls throwing themselves at him didn’t hurt his ego one little bit. 

“We love you, Chicago!” Duo shook his bangs out of his face and grinned. He was longer and leaner these days thanks to hours of practice and time spent dancing and singing on stage. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, partly because of the heat under the lights and partly because he was carefully easing his image out of cute and into sexy. It was a work in progress, but then most everything was. The noise rose again and he smirked, cocking a hip to the side. He might be the baby, but they loved his ass and he knew it. 

From the side Heero strolled into view, the arm tucked behind his back coming up as he aimed and shot Duo with a water gun. He bowed to the crowd that was going insane recording videos and snapping pictures of Duo with his wet shirt stuck to him. Those clips would be all over youtube and trending on twitter in a matter of minutes. It was good advertising and Heero was not afraid to exploit it. Especially when it meant he got to enjoy the view up close and personal. 

A few more bows and the boys ran off, heading back stage. They stood, drenched in sweat and exhausted but riding the adrenaline rush of performing to an adoring crowd. It had been and still was a lot of work and there had been so many sacrifices along the way, but right here, right now, in this moment they had made it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tyreling - Who read Comment Fic 3/Chapter 11: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6158491/chapters/14802841 and said: But on a side note, I had a really interesting image of Quatre in combat clothes and boots, crashing through the door and shooting open the roof. It was too good a visual to let pass by.

There was the sound of distant gunfire, music to Trowa’s ears, then the door exploded inward, the wood around the knob and the bolt holding it in place splintered and rained down on him. Quatre was the first one through the door, dressed in full tactical gear and carrying an automatic rifle at the ready. 

“Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your heads.” His voice was icy cold and Trowa shivered in anticipation of later when that ice would melt into a red hot need for reassurance. He really hated that Quatre had to experience the fear and anger, but Trowa really enjoyed the aftermath of those emotions and made sure that Quatre did too. 

One of the men made a grab for his side arm and was taken out before his hand even touched his holster. Before Quatre could repeat his request the rest had dropped their weapons and were standing with their fingers locked behind their necks. Apparently they had more smarts than Trowa had originally given them credit for. Then again, watching one of your co-conspirators bleed out on the floor was a damn strong motivating force. 

With everyone now under control Quatre moved out of the doorway to allow Heero and Duo to slip past. While Duo collected guns Heero put flex cuffs on the prisoners before leading them out of the room. It didn’t take long, less than five minutes from beginning to end and would have made an unsatisfying climax for an action movie had it been one. 

When they were gone Quatre dropped to his knees, quickly cutting the ties holding Trowa’s arms and legs in place. “Let me look at you.” His words were as soft and gentle as the finger tips he used to move Trowa’s face this way and that taking stock of the mostly superficial damage. “It doesn’t look too bad. Nothing that I can’t patch up on the way home. Sally will want to see you though and make sure just in case.” 

Trowa smiled, feeling his split lip crack and start to bleed a little. “She always does.” 

Quatre chuckled, helping Trowa to his feet even though he could have easily gotten up himself. “I’m beginning to think you let yourself get captured just so I’ll come get you.” 

Smirking, Trowa leaned on Quatre, using it as an excuse to get close, reveling in the contact even though he didn’t need the help. “So far it seems to be working.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ysabet. Prompt: Halloween - Egging. This one took quite a different turn than I expected. I planned to do the guys egging someone's house, but they all bulked big time. Instead I got a lecture on wasting food and vandalism. So, instead you get a variation on the theme and a style that is mostly dialogue and does not identify who is speaking - not that it is hard to figure out.

“Dooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!” The words were a chanted sing song brought on by a high level of familiarity and more than a few glasses of apple cider spiked with various kinds and amounts of alcohol. “You know you want toooooooooooooo.” 

“Shut up, shut up!” He’s going to hear you!” A hiss that sounded a lot like air being let out of a tire accompanied what would have probably been a whisper if the speaker hadn’t left his judgement and hearing in the bottom of one too many cups of mulled wine. 

“Duh! That’s the point! Tell him how hot you think he is and how you want to...masdfjrjeoaodj!” 

“Gross! Did you just lick me?” Amusement and disgust mixed and mingled in the words. 

“You put your hand over my mouth. What did you expect?” The tone clearly said duh even it the words didn’t. “He’s coming this way, go get him tiger.” 

“Crap! How does my hair look?” 

“Better than his.” The words were tossed off, but there was a hint of amusement along with just pinch of mischief. 

“Hey! I like his hair.” Righteous indignation tainted the words, coloring them with more emotion than necessary.

“Yeah, yeah I know. His hair, his eyes, his ass, his shoulders. I could go on. You probably like his spleen too.” 

“Don’t make me put my hand over your mouth again.” 

“Don’t make me lick you in front of your future boy toy.” 

“If you ruin my chances…” The threat was left hanging as the object of discussion was now too close to safely continue it without risking decimating that all important first impression.

“Hi.” A new voice. This one mellow and smooth like the kind of alcohol nowhere to be seen at the current party.

“Hi!” 

“Hey.” 

“I was wondering if you’d like to dance or something.” Just the slightest hint of nervousness or uncertainty underlaid the seeming confident and self assured tone, telling more than the speaker probably wanted known.

“Yes. That sounds great.” The smile and the genuine happiness infusing the words was impossible to miss. 

“Mostly or something.” In spite of the alcohol these words were actually low enough to not be heard by anyone else. Not that it mattered since the people they were directed at were no longer aware that anyone else existed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia. Prompt - 3x4, turbulence

The bottom fell out of Quatre’s stomach as the plane dropped, rose, then repeated the action twice more. It seemed to stabilize for a moment before going through a series of small bounces and rolls. Next to him Trowa looked up from his book, leaning forward to peer out the window into the darkness that was lit only by the running lights of the plane and occasional flash of lightning. 

“It must be raining down there.” 

Quatre nodded shoving his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. “That’s what I was thinking.” He flashed a brief smile. “It’s needed considering the drought conditions this area has been having.” He blinked then shook his head to clear it, his body automatically swaying with the movement of the plane. With a sigh he gathered up his papers as the plane dipped again then shoved them into the briefcase that lay open on the unoccupied seat next to him. “I’ll finish looking over these contracts when we land. I can’t focus with the way we’re bouncing right now.” 

“You look tired.” Trowa closed his book then leaned across Quatre to set it on the seat before he lifted the arm that separated them. In one fluid movement he shifted his weight so he was resting more against the wall and pulled Quatre to him. “Why don’t you get some sleep until we get past the storm.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I doubt I’ll get much the next couple of days.” Quatre stretched, yawning, then took his glasses off, setting them on top of the stack of papers. Reaching overhead he turned off the seat lights letting the darkness fill the cabin. He relaxed against Trowa, enjoying the familiar weight of Trowa’s arms encircling him and sighed, feeling the heaviness of sleep beginning to overtake him as the plane continued to bump its way through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sharona1x2
> 
> Prompt: I'm in the mood for some Relena-Quatre interaction, please. Something that shows that they're kindred spirits.

“Are you ready for this?” Quatre smiled, adjusting his tie one last time before offering Relena his arm to escort her into the reception. She looked perfect in her little black dress and heels though the dour expression on her face spoiled the overall look.

“As much as I’m going to be. I’d much rather be at home taking a nice hot bath instead of getting ready to spend hours on my feet in heels. This has already been a long day and it is not going to end any time soon, especially if I get cornered by Senator Harrison.” She grimaced, but then sighed and brushed at an imaginary speck of lint. 

"I'll rescue you if you do, but only if you promise to do the same for me." They shook on it solemnly. Quatre was about to say something more when his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his pocket he clicked on the text notification and made a face that was not unlike the one Relena still wore. “Trowa just sent me a text with a picture of him, Heero, Duo, and Wufei eating homemade spaghetti with their feet up on the coffee table, watching movies. He did promise to save me some, but it’s not the same; eating it reheated after everyone else is gone.” 

“I hate them.” Relena pushed her lower lip out in the semblance of a pout that would have fit perfectly on her face when she was still in her spoiled pink phase. “Remind me again why we decided to make politics our lives work instead of doing something normal? We could be home eating spaghetti and relaxing.” 

“In the tub.” Quatre added with a chuckle.

Relena grinned impishly at him then nodded her agreement. “Exactly!” She slid her arm into his and put on her polite smile, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She might not be looking forward to yet another political reception, but at least she had a friend to commiserate with and that made all the difference.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seemed fitting for Veteran's Day. 
> 
> For megan_moonlight
> 
> Quatre & Wufei, Quatre and Wufei hanging out, maybe Quatre bringing Wufei tea after training or something? (I searched for friendship!fics about those two and it was difficult to find anything. Or maybe I just can't search properly...)

“Wufei?” Quatre stuck his head into the office that Wufei shared with Sally, knocking on the open door as he did. 

“Yes?” Wufei looked up from the report he was reading. His glasses sat off to the side and there was a frown line marring his forehead. The portrait of a Preventer as a unhappy young man. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to take a break and walk down to the shop on the corner. I gave the last of my tea to Heero this morning and I could really use a cup. Plus, I need to get out and breathe some fresher air for a bit I feel like my brain is starting to go as numb as my butt.” 

“I would.” Wufei slammed the folder shut and stood, stretching. “This case is not making sense and I could use another pair of eyes or ears to help me see what I am missing.” 

“Okay.” Quatre waited for Wufei to come around the desk then followed him out of the office. “If I figure it out then it’s your treat.” 

Wufei considered for a moment then nodded his agreement. “But if you don’t then you pay.” 

Quatre chuckled. “That’s fair. What is the case?”

“Henderson, the arms dealer we arrested yesterday. The trail of the guns leads straight to him.” 

“Right.” Quatre pushed open the double doors that led outside, holding it open for Wufei who nodded his thanks. “I remember. It was a clean arrest. He was caught on tape exchanging stolen weapons for cash.” 

“That’s the problem.” Wufei swiped at the hair that had come loose from his ponytail and had fallen into his eyes. “When we made the arrest we caught Henderson and the man he was making the sale to. The weapons were there, but the money was gone.” 

“How?” Quatre paused, turning to face Wufei. “That’s not possible. Did you have the tape recording the whole time?” 

“Yes.” Wufei nodded. “But because of the weather conditions that night there are parts that are almost impossible to make out.” 

“You’ve checked the area in case he threw it away?” 

“Of course.” Wufei’s tone spoke to how basic that action would be. 

“What about secret compartments in the vehicle?” 

“None that we could find with our bare eyes. Sally is at the garage now. They are taking both of them apart piece by piece.” 

“If they don’t find anything then your case is in big trouble. To show intent to sale you need to have the money otherwise you’ve only got illegal possession which should stick, but that is a much lesser charge. The tape will help, but that alone won’t stand up in court.” 

“If we don’t find it soon we are going to have to release him.” Wufei scowled as he pushed into the shop, his expression softening almost immediately as the scents of assorted loose leaf teas reached him. 

“I’d like to see the tapes when we get back to the office. Maybe there is something there that has been overlooked. In the meantime have some tea, my treat.” He smiled, though determination showed in his eyes, not humor. “Consider it a promise that we will find the money and take him down.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte and Tyreling who requested a sequel to last year's Trowa as a cat drabble which you can read [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/544748.html?thread=5328876#t5328876%20).

“Seriously, Q?” Are you planning on turning your place into a cat rescue?

Quatre snorted and handed Duo an opened bottle of beer. “I only have two, not twenty.” He reached up to pet the red, curly haired, cat who currently had Trowa pinned to the back of the couch and was mercilessly cleaning his ears. 

“That’s how it starts. Two today and crazy cat guy city tomorrow.” 

Pointedly ignoring Duo’s comment Quatre gave the cat a final stroke before reaching for his own beer. “They’re nice to have around and she keeps Trowa company while I’m at work.” 

Duo eyed the brown tabby who despite having lived with, and been spoiled by, Quatre for almost six months was still thin and and rangey. The cat met his stare with an unblinking gaze until Duo finally looked away. “So how did you get this one?” 

“She showed up on the balcony one morning, sitting patiently in front of the door waiting to be let in.” 

Duo froze, his beer bottle hanging in the air halfway between his mouth and the coffee table. “You live on the fifth floor.” 

“I know! I thought she probably belonged to one of the neighbors, but no one claimed her. She and Trowa took to each other right away so I decided to keep her.” 

“What’s her name?” Duo showed the cat his fingers and was pleased when she butted her head against them, purring and demanding that he pet her in contrast to Trowa’s usual standoffishness. 

“Cathy.” 

“At least it’s more normal than Trowa.” 

Quatre shrugged, chuckling then frowned. “She does have this weird thing though.” 

“Other than showing up on fifth floor balconies?”

“Yep.” Quatre grinned. “Whenever I make potato soup she tries to steal it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year, sel_barton did a prompt based on the song "I'll Come for you" by Nickelback. It ended up being a couple of scenes with Relena in a plane crash and the pilots going to look for her. I left it very open ended because it could easily have been a long fic all on it's own. AngelStarlight on Ao3 and bookbyte requested more. You can read the first part [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/544494.html#cutid1%20). 
> 
> Prompt: I'd happily support a continuation of this piece. Sounds very action-packed!

Relena’s eyes flicked open and she moaned as the jackhammer headache hit. She closed them again, trying to shut out the light that seemed to burn holes in her brain. She hadn’t been drinking, at least she didn’t think she had been and her mind didn’t seem to be able to dredge up any memories of attending a party. She didn’t feel like she was in her bed either. The padding underneath her was soft enough, but it felt different from what she was used to. Exhaustion weighed down on her and she shrugged mentally. It didn’t matter, wherever she was she could trust Wufei to watch her back while she rested. No longer caring, for the moment, where she was or what had happened she let herself slip into a deep, dreamless, sleep. 

It was at least several hours later when she awoke the second time. The sun had moved far enough that the rays were now diffused through the trees that surrounded her. Carefully noting all her hurts she moved one arm then the other; repeating the process with her legs. Relieved to find that everything seemed to be in working order even if she ached all over she levered herself into a sitting position, inhaling sharply at the pain that ripped at every part of her body then settled into a clenched fist under the ribs on her right side. 

Now that she was sitting she could see more and the memories came flooding back. The phone call with Wufei and the sound of the engine misfiring. First one side then the other before they both stopped working altogether. Without the aid of mechanical assistance to keep it in the air the plane had begun to descend quickly. It came back to Relena then, in stark detail, the smell of overheated metal, the frantic instructions of the pilot and sound of the treetops hitting the underside of the plane. Either she had lost consciousness at that point or mind was blocking her from remembering the actual moment of impact because the next thing she remembered was waking up. 

The pilot! She craned her neck looking for him, but he was nowhere in her immediate range of vision. If she had survived then there was a chance he had as well. Using a branch from a downed tree she slowly worked her way up until she was standing. Her muscles screamed at her as she tested her range of motion, stopping only when the pain and stiffness was too unbearable to take. One slow step after another she made her way towards the body of the aircraft. It had come apart long ways down the center seam as if it was a piece of ripe fruit that had been sliced open. Somehow, she had been thrown free of the actual wreckage and had been lucky enough to land on a pile of broken branches which cushioned her fall.. 

She made her way inside crawling over the debris of broken seats and pieces of things she didn’t recognize. Twice she had to stop to catch her breath before she could inch her way forward, the pain in her side making slow and careful. It seemed like hours before she reached the cockpit though in reality it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. 

The pilot, Randy, hung limply against the restraining straps of his harness. She felt for a pulse on the side of his neck, but she could detect nothing. She watched his chest for any sign, no matter how slight, that it was rising and falling. When she was sure there was nothing she crawled into the co-pilot’s seat. Pulling her legs up under the remains of her tattered skirt she pulled herself into a ball. Not fighting the tears that rolled down her cheeks she sobbed out her pain and fear until, finally, she retreated back into the relative safety of sleep. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Once they were in the air Heero swiveled his seat so that he could face Trowa, Quatre and Wufei who were in the rows behind him. He clicked on the intercom allowing Duo who was piloting to hear as well. His tablet, already displaying a map of rugged wilderness, was in his hand and he held it out for the others to see. “From the last radio contact the tower received we know that the plane was headed in a southwesterly direction when the engines failed. They were here.” He pointed to a red dot designating the last known coordinates. It is not known how far the plane traveled from this point. We do know that they never arrived at their destination.” 

“Local search and rescue are setting up a base and will be handling the flyovers of the search areas until we arrive. If the plane is visible and it can be sighted from the air that will give us a much shorter timeline than if we have to cover more distance on the ground. They are aware that this is high priority rescue and all resources should be utilized immediately. Preventers is prepared to pay for any necessary expenses so budget constraints should not be an issue.” 

Heero set the tablet back on his lap, the formal portion of the briefing over. “At this point we have no idea if sabotage was involved or this was a simple mechanical failure. We do know that it was only Relena and the pilot on board.” 

“What do we know about him?” Trowa asked, the only sign that he was in distress was the way his leg was pressed against Quatre’s offering and accepting comfort through the contact. 

“He fought against OZ in the war. A decorated veteran and pilot. He was vetted by both Wufei and myself.” 

Trowa nodded, satisfied. “No hostess or assistants?” 

Wufei sighed and shook his head. “Relena’s personal assistant Sherry is on maternity leave and her replacement has been less than competent.” He frowned obviously displeased. “Relena chose to have her stay at the office instead of accompanying her since she intended to be back late tonight.” 

Quatre smiled sadly then reached out to squeeze Wufei’s shoulder. Surprisingly, Wufei leaned into it, allowing Quatre’s hand to remain there for several minutes. 

The intercom crackled and Duo’s voice came through the speakers. “We’ve got a good pilot who is used to dealing with crisis and crap equipment so the chances that he was able to put down some place are pretty high. We just need to find them and get their asses out of there. With some luck we’ll all be home tonight.” 

“Yes.” Heero agreed trying to buy into the rosy picture that Duo was painting even though his brain was spinning out scenarios that were quite different. “That is the plan.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For blackjackcat
> 
> Prompt: I'd really like to see the whole 5 bringing in the harvest. Like actually knee deep in a pretty decent garden with vegetables and fun stuff. <3

“How many pumpkins did you plant, Tro?” Duo stood, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a brown smear across it. His jeans were crusted with dirt and his once pristine blue t-shirt was now stained with sweat. 

“Not many.” Trowa called from where he was picking cucumbers two rows over. His clothes, while cleaner, were no less soaked with perspiration. A black hair tie pulled his bangs back out of his face. “Apparently they grow well here and spread if you don’t limit the area they can expand to.” He laughed at Duo’s ‘yah think’ face before adding. “What we don’t want or need can go to one of the shelters. They always need food and they don’t get enough fresh fruits and vegetables.” Still grousing Duo nodded his agreement with the plan. He wasn't opposed to hard work or helping others, but neither was he going to pass up the chance to give Trowa grief.

“We can give them corn too.” Quatre added setting down a bulging burlap bag and picking up another. “There is a big bag for each of us already and I still have two rows to go.” Quatre's jeans, already stained with oil and other mechanical fluids were dark brown at the knees and his boots would need a good hosing down before even the slackest housekeeper would allow them inside. He smiled at Trowa, his cheeks pink from the sun. 

“I can help, Winner.” Wufei set down the last of the watermelons then stood back to admire his work, stretching his back as he did. “Fortunately Barton learned from the pumpkins and contained the melons before they got out of hand. With an expert hand he pulled the tie from his hair and recaptured the loose hair that had been falling into his eyes before resecuring it. 

Heero looked up from the sprawling patch of zucchini that had overgrown the bounds of the enclosed garden area and moved out into the yard, taking over the carefully tended grass and sighed at the mass of healthy, ripe, squash. “Not soon enough.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril. This isn't necessarily meant to be a sequel to yesterday's prompt, but it kind of worked out that way. It feels like it is in the five sentence fics universe since that is the one where Duo and Trowa are the pranksters.
> 
> Prompt: Someone is leaving zucchini on people’s desks.

“Why was there a zucchini on my desk?” Hilde glared at the offending green vegetable then at the world in general. “Is this some kind of a sex joke, because those things have prickles on them and that is so not cool.” 

Duo flinched and shook his head. “No clue, Hil. There was one on both mine and Heero’s desks too.” 

“I thought it was a hint that I need to eat more vegetables.” Noin strode into the break room, then breaking into a grin raised hers like a sword and bowed to Hilde who immediately went into fencing stance. 

“You guys got one too, I see.” A sleepy eyed Quatre made his way to the coffee machine, carefully avoiding the mock duel, but not going any further out of his way than absolutely necessary. “I thought it was just me.” 

“Maybe it’s Tro.” Duo grinned as Quatre took a long slug of coffee, life visibly returning to his face as he ingested caffeine. On the other side of the room Hilde declared herself winner and champion of the fight, bowing to her imaginary crowds of supporters and blowing kisses. 

“It’s not.” Trowa shook his head as he crossed the room to kiss Quatre and steal a sip of his coffee before making a beeline for the coffee maker to start a new pot. “I gave all my extra zucchini to the shelter a week ago.” 

Quatre nodded in agreement, now that he was more awake. “I can speak to that since I helped him." He smiled at Trowa obviously pleased at the memory of their joint good deed.

“We know it’s not Heero because he got one.” Duo considered the list of suspects for a moment then shook his head as if to dismiss his thought. “I don’t think he’s sneaky enough to give himself one to cover his tracks.” 

The whole group shook their heads as one, effectively ending that line of thought. 

“Wufei?” Quatre ventured after the silence had become heavier than the coffee he was drinking. “No, I guess not.” He added to the circle of incredulous looks. “ I’m stumped.” 

One by one they left the break room, shaking their heads or in Quatre and Trowa’s case discussing what kind of pasta would be best to use the zucchini in.

Up in her office Lady Une leaned back in her chair sipping her expensive dark roast and imagining the looks on the faces of some of her top agents. Duo and Trowa thought they were the best when it came to pranks, but they were about to learn some things about playing the long game.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit angsty, but it speaks to something I've wondered about myself. 
> 
> For cailamaia
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Any/any, skydiving

“There’s something I always wanted to ask you.” Duo pulled away a little so that he could better see Heero’s face.

“Ask.” Heero smiled, just a small upturn of his lips, but genuine all the same.

“Do you remember back during the war when I broke you out of the Alliance hospital?” Heero nodded acknowledging Duo’s words, but not wanting to interrupt what was obviously the set up for Duo’s question. “Why didn’t you open your ‘chute until it was too late? At the time I thought you were crazy or suicidal, but I know you now and neither one of those was true. I know you were willing to die if you had to, but it wouldn’t have been for something stupid like that.” 

Heero considered for a moment, seeming to think through his words before speaking. “I was a little of both of those at the time, but that is not why.” 

“Why then?”

“I’m not sure. It seemed to be the most efficient way to reach the goal of getting away.” 

“You would have died if you’d hit the ground.” Duo moved back in closer, clearly craving the need to touch. 

“I know.” Heero frowned, shaking his head as if he couldn’t understand what he was thinking either. “I realized that when Relena snapped me out of wherever my head was.” 

“I’d been calling you. Telling you to pull the cord.” There was a question there, under the words though Duo would never ask it. It was too petty, too small minded to even consider.

Heero nodded, tugging Duo closer so they were flush against each other from shoulder to thigh. “I know. Your voice was already comfortable, it was like the background to my thoughts, not separate from them. Hers jarred me, pulled me out of my own head. It made me open my eyes and see what was happening. 

Duo nodded, the frown lines furrowing his brow relaxing as some of the tension left him. “I’m glad she was there.” 

“Yes.” Heero shifted, kissing Duo lightly on the lips then leaning in so their foreheads were touching. “So am I.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bookbyte
> 
> Prompt: Trowa teaching life skills to Rose and Triton - Rose Garden

“I shouldn’t have been surprised that you were teaching Rose.” Triton took a sip of his coffee and relaxed back into the cushions of the couch. “After all you taught me how to throw knives.” He grinned at Trowa and shook his head. “I guess it never occurred to me that you would do the same thing with Rose.” 

Trowa chuckled. “Just because she isn’t mine to raise doesn’t mean I was going to let her education lapse.” 

“So I see.” Triton’s tone was dry, yet amused, and for the flash of a second Trowa could see a younger Quatre in him. “Laurie’s not as comfortable with it, but I talked to her. I think she’s glad that Rose can protect herself, but she doesn’t want to think about her precious baby girl needing to.” 

“No one does.” Trowa set down his mug and turned to face his son. “But it is better to have the skills and not need them then to need them and not have them.” 

“That’s what I told her.” Triton grinned. “So, what else have you been teaching my little girl? So I don’t get surprised again.” 

“All the things that I taught you.” 

Triton raised an eyebrow then pursed his lips, considering then began ticking items off on his fingers. “Basic cooking, sewing, fishing, pet care, how to read someone’s tells, classic literature...”He paused, frowning. “Am I forgetting anything?” 

“Care and feeding of the lions.” 

“Really?” Triton looked surprised with a mixture of jealousy and pride swirled together. “I didn’t get to do that until I was ten.” 

Trowa shrugged, hiding a smirk behind his mug. “Rose is a quick study and she likes animals. You were more interested in learning the piano from Dad.” At Triton’s look he added. “You were also much better at literature and your stew is the best I’ve ever tasted so it balances out.” 

“My stew is Laurie’s favorite meal, though I don’t make it as much as I used to.” Triton smiled at the memories. 

“Maybe you should do that.” Trowa’s smile softened around the edges. “Dad and I would be happy to keep Rose for the night. Or the weekend so you two can have some alone time to reconnect.” 

Triton snorted. “I’m sure. So you can work on her education.” 

“Exactly.” Trowa nodded. “She’s at the perfect age to start learning how to repair and rebuild an engine.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Morgan:
> 
> High School/College Au - Halloween - Drive by flamingoing. 
> 
> Morning After Universe

“What the hell?” Quatre stared at the mass of what could only be called plastic skelatal flamingos that were duct taped all over the front door of his apartment. They didn’t seem to be any kind of a pattern, just randomly scattered, though one did appear to be looking in the peep hole and another was, for lack of a better word, roosting on the door knob. 

Trowa shrugged, smirking a little. He loved introducing Quatre to new things and then turning him loose on them. He was wicked smart and seeing that in action always got Trowa hard. It was sweet agony in the best possible way. “Looks like you were drive by flamingoed while we were getting dinner.” 

“Drive...by...flamingoed.” Quatre repeated each word slowly and carefully as if he couldn’t quite make sense of them either individually or as a group. The expression on his face resembling that of a confused puppy. He turned to Trowa, raising an eyebrow in question in a way that was equal parts adorable and demanding and made Trowa want to cuddle, kiss, or fuck him. Most likely all three of them in some variation or another. A trifecta of pleasure all around. 

“It’s a Halloween tradition Duo started when we were freshmen. Every year we buy the weirdest or tackiest decorations we can find and we take turns sneak decorating each other’s doors. Last year it was these plastic pumpkins with really creepy faces. I hated them, they freaked me the hell out. These,” he pointed to the birds, “aren’t too bad. They’re kind of weird, but funny.” 

Quatre nodded, frowning. “Okay, but I still don’t understand why someone would do that to _my_ door.” 

Grinning, Trowa gave into temptation and leaned in to kiss Quatre firmly. “Because Duo likes you. This is his way of letting you know he considers you a friend. You’re now officially part of the pranking circle.” 

“Oh. Oh!” The smile that lit Quatre’s face was beautiful and more than a little devious. Turning away from the door he started walking back down the hallway, pulling Trowa with him. “In that case we need to go shopping. I noticed that Wufei’s door was looking a little plain this morning and I know for a fact that he is going to be out all day tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mookiegatto
> 
> Prompt: I'd like to see something with Howard and Heero. Whether Duo knows or even wants to know what they're talking about is up to you.

“Hey kid.” Howard slid into the booth then took a drink of the beer that had been waiting for him. “It’s good to see you.” 

Heero nodded. “You too. Thank you for coming.” 

“I never turn down free beer.” Howard grinned then took another drink 

“I need your help.” Heero grimaced, clearly not pleased with having to ask. 

“So you said on the phone.” Howard pushed his half empty glass to the side and leaned back, ready to listen. “Do you want to tell me what with?” 

“Trowa and Quatre purchased gifts for each other to commemorate the anniversary of their first date. Relena told me that she and Wufei did the same.”

Howard nodded. “Yeah, some people do that.” 

“My first date with Duo was three hundred and fifty five days ago, should I purchase a gift and if so what would be appropriate?” 

Howard grinned, clearly amused. “You could get him something if that’s what you want to do or take him out to dinner. A lot of people do that too. Seems to me this is a conversation that you should be having with him not me. It’s going to be awkward if you do something and he doesn't or doesn't know that you are celebrating.”

Heero frowned, considering, “I was given to believe that it should be a surprise.” 

“It’s been my experience that most people don’t like surprises no matter what they say. Talk to Duo, decide what you want to do together. If you settle on presents give me a call. I’ve got some ideas for you.” Howard drained his glass then stood. “Don’t worry about what other people do. This thing you is between you and Duo so it needs to work for you guys not everyone else.” 

“Thank you.” Heero sighed, smiling slightly, as a weight appeared to lift from his shoulders. “I will remember that.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came about as a conversation with sharona1x2 that you can read [here](http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/1323321.html?thread=22158393#t22158649%20). I originally meant it be part of the Quatre has Trowa as a cat sequel, but I couldn't get the two to merge so it ended up being its own bit.
> 
> Prompt: You know, when Quatre decides that he wants to make it on his own merit, without his father's fortune. He builds up his new family slowly, first one cat, then another. Then he needs someone to help watch them when he has to go on weekend trips for work. I think we both know how the rest of this works out...

Quatre sighed and flipped through his calendar confirming once again that he did indeed have to leave on travel in two days. Only forty eight hours and he still hadn’t found anyone he deemed worthy of watching over his cats while he was gone. He hated leaving them, but his job required it. No job meant no money and no money led to not being able to pay his mortgage. If that happened then he, along with Casper and Gustav, would be on the streets begging for scraps or worse, moving back in with his dad. 

He was willing to pay more than the going rate, but so far everyone he had interviewed either had no experience, no references or wasn’t willing to live in. He only had one more possibility. If this one fell through Quatre wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Something stupid and desperate no doubt.

“Quatre Winner?” Quatre nodded his agreement then gestured to a chair before taking his first real look at the person sitting across from him. “Trowa Barton.” Quatre shook the proffered hand admiring what he saw. “Nice to meet you.” From a side pocket of his backpack Trowa removed a piece of paper and handed it to Quatre. “My resume. I can give you references if you want.” 

“Thank you.” Quatre glanced down at the paper, scanning it once then reading through it again more slowly this time. When he looked up there was a frown creasing his forehead. “You’ve worked with lions?” He couldn’t help the note of incredulousness that slipped into his voice.

Trowa nodded. “I was raised in a circus. When I was old enough to start performing they put me in the show. I would ride one of the older lions around the big top. When I was big enough I helped feed and care for all three of them.” 

“Why are you here, looking for work as a cat sitter?” Quatre was surprised to realize he was genuinely curious not just asking because it was expected. 

“It’s the off season. I’m taking accelerated classes so I can finish up my prerequisites before I start applying to veterinary schools.” 

“We have a very good one here in town.” Quatre smiled as he handed Trowa back his resume. 

“It’s my first choice.” Trowa took the paper and tucked it back into his bag. “That’s one of the reasons I’m doing my undergrad work here, getting to know the professors and the program.” 

Picking up his phone Quatre slid a finger across the bottom to unlock it before handing it to Trowa. “These are my boys, Casper and Gustav.” 

Trowa took the phone, smiling at the picture of large mostly cream colored cat curled up with a much smaller one that had fur the color of pewter. “Tonkinese and Russian Blue?”

“Yes.” Quatre laughed, startled. “I’m surprised you know that. Most people think Casper is Siamese or Burmese.”

“I like tonks.” Trowa chuckled. “I’ve never met one that didn’t have a great personality.”

“Yes, exactly!” Quatre accepted his phone back with a smile. “Two questions, are you willing to live in for a week and are you available to come meet the boys this evening? If they approve I can show you around and explain their schedule. I have to leave the day after tomorrow so I'm on a tight time schedule.” 

“I’m staying with my sister so living in is no problem. She’ll probably be happy to have the place to herself again for a while. I have a class at four, but it’s only an hour so anytime after five is fine.” 

“How about six?” Quatre pulled one of his business cards out of his pocket and wrote his address on the back before handing it to Trowa. “You can join us for dinner.” 

Trowa accepted the card, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans as he stood. Hefting his backpack onto his shoulder he offered Quatre his hand, grinning when they shook. “I’ll see you then.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For megan_moonlight. This is a pairing I've never written before. I'm pretty pleased with how it came out. 
> 
> Prompt: Noin/Sally, dancing together

Noin stood on the balcony looking out over the lights of the city, wine glass in hand. Behind her music spilled out through the open French doors. A cool breeze tugged at her hair and she used her free hand to tuck it back behind her ears knowing that it would come loose again as soon as she was done. 

“You look beautiful.” Noin turned slowly, smiling as she caught Sally’s admiring gaze. 

“You too.” When Sally stepped closer Noin reached out to capture one of the long curls that fell across Sally’s shoulders, twirling it loosely around her finger. “You should wear it down more often.” 

Sally snorted, but the softness in her eyes didn’t change. “That’s not practical in my job. It gets messy enough as it is.” 

“I’m glad you decided not to be practical tonight.” Noin set her wine glass on the railing of the balcony and pulled Sally to her, her hips swaying softly to the music. 

“Me too.” Sally wrapped her arms around Noin’s neck, content to let her lead. “Though these shoes are killing me.” 

“Take them off.” Noin laughed softly. “The party is winding down and it’s your birthday, you can go shoeless if you want.” 

Sally considered then kicked her expensive, strappy, heels off to the side, sighing happily when her feet touched the cold tile. “That’s better.” 

“You like it when I’m taller so you can cuddle.” 

It was Sally’s turn to laugh and she did so without reserve. “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t true.” 

The song ended and Sally made a move to step away, but Noin held her close, not yet ready to let go. “How long before we can politely make our excuses and go back to our room?” 

“Soon, I think.” A new song was playing and Noin began moving them again in small, slow steps. “Though I’d be happy to stay here, like this, with you forever.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia
> 
> Prompt: 1x2, memories

Heero ran a dust cloth over the mantle then reached for the pictures he had set to the side. The first one, a large framed photo of himself and Duo dressed in formal clothes and smiling for the camera, was wiped down with meticulous care then placed in the exact center. He adjusted it slightly, smiling as he reverently brushed an almost non-existent speck of dust from the glass. His fingers lingered, dancing across Duo’s smiling face before he carefully removed any traces they had been there. 

The second one, a picture of himself, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei laughing with their arms slung around each other’s necks went on the right side equal distance from the first and the end of the mantle. All five of them were in various stages of shedding ties, vests and other assorted elements of fancy dress. They wore matching white roses though Duo’s was behind his ear instead of being pinned to his lapel. Heero chuckled, the memories of that day coming back to him. 

The third picture, encased in a heavy metal frame that stood out in contrast to the classic lines and dark woods of the others, was in black and white with a grainy quality that looked like it was a still from cctv feed or other low resolution camera. In it two mobile suits stood side by side in a hangar or warehouse of some kind. It was impossible to tell their colors, but the designs were immediately recognizable to anyone who had lived during the eve wars or seen pictures of the Gundams before they were destroyed. This went on the other side mirroring the second picture exactly. 

With a final smile Heero tucked the dust rag into his pocket then went to retrieve the vacuum.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ysabet
> 
> Prompt: Someone has to provide dinner for everybody because he/she lost a bet.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Duo leaned on the door frame, grinning, as he watched Sally pull a large covered pan out of the oven. She set it on top of the stove before casually throwing a pot holder at him. He snatched it out of the air then tossed back to her frisbee style.

“If you’re going to hang out in the kitchen then I’m going to put you to work,” she groused though her smile didn’t diminish. 

“I’d love to help, but the terms of the bet were that you would do _all_ of the cooking if Wufei won and he did.” 

“There was nothing that says you can’t set the table.” She smirked at him while muttering about getting old if Wufei was able to beat her in a drinking game. She lifted the foil on the pan releasing a mixture of scents including tomato, chilies, and cooking meat. 

He pondered for a minute then nodded his agreement. “You got me there. Where are the dishes?” 

She pointed to a cabinet before returning the pan to the oven then removing another and repeating the process. “It should be done in about ten minutes, as soon as the cheese melts.” 

“Sounds good.” Duo pulled out a stack of plates from the cupboard and started setting them on the table. “I’ll let the guys know as soon as I finish this.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For corpus_yaoi  
> Prompt: Have you ever written something to that effect? Where T&Q meet for the first time, but then they relive all their past lives or something like that? It freaks them out, but then they realize it's just part of who they are, who they were, and who they will be!

“Quatre Winner.” Quatre smiled and shook the hand the other young man offered him. At the touch of their fingers he felt something go through him, a flash of a memory that was there then gone too quickly to capture. Still holding on Quatre shook his head then frowned before letting go, embarrassed. “Have we met before? You seem so familiar.” 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Trowa chuckled. “But I can’t figure out where. Did we have a class together?” 

Trowa’s laugh sent a wave of lust crashing through Quatre, which in his just past puberty world was not that unusual, however the accompanying feeling of warmth and something like love was not. In fact, Quatre had never felt that deeply for anyone and he was a man of strong passions. “I’m sorry.” He blushed red and hot at the way Trowa was studying him. “I just...I don’t even know. Maybe?” 

“Are you always this eloquent?” Trowa grinned not hiding his amusement though there was kindness in his eyes softening the words, an understanding of what it was like to feel awkward and unsure of himself. 

“Sadly, yes.” Quatre grinned back then sighed blowing his bangs out of his face for the space of a second. “I..” He frowned, then seemed to come to a decision. “Can I kiss you? I’m not sure why, but I feel like that is the most important thing in the world right now.” 

Trowa shrugged then grinned again. “That’s a great line. Does it usually work for you?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never used it before.” Quatre grimaced hitching his backpack further up onto his shoulder. He shook his head though it was unclear if he was telling himself or Trowa no. “I’m sorry, that was really rude of me.” He turned, intent on getting as far away as fast as he could before attempting to bury his embarrassment in a cup of his favorite coffee. Strong fingers encircled his wrist sending a feeling of familiarity through him. When he turned back Trowa pulled him close and brought their lips together in a gentle but firm kiss. 

The touch of their lips was electric and Quatre shivered, leaning into it. As it deepened, scenes began to flash before his eyes. Greeks in philosophers robes discussing the right way to govern people, the remains of town ravaged by the black plague, crossing the Atlantic on an ancient wooden ship, a stable in an old western town, Chicago in the roaring 20s, and so many times in between they began to blur together like a filmstrip being played in double or triple time. The only common thing in each one was him and Trowa together; young, old, living, dying, and each time finding each other and falling in love again. 

When the kiss finally broke Quatre staggered back, catching himself on a nearby bench. “Did you?” He asked a wide eyed, panicked, looking Trowa. 

He nodded slowly, seemingly unable to form words at first. “What the hell was that?” 

“I...I don’t know.” Quatre sank down on the bench then scooted over to give Trowa room to collapse next to him. “I think we might have some kind of spiritual connection or epic destiny.” 

Trowa chuckled again, though this time it was much huskier and more breathless. “That’s a great line too. Does it usually work for you?” 

Quatre smirked and moved a little more into Trowa’s space, encouraged by the fact that Trowa hadn’t run screaming despite what had just passed between them. “ _I’ve_ never used it before, but it seems to have worked in the past. Hopefully it will again.” 

“It might.” Trowa leaned back, then rolled his head to the side so that he could smile at Quatre. “I think it just might.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte
> 
> Prompt: I'd definitely like to see some more scholarly Wu Fei with glasses. AUish?

Wufei set the book aside and picked up another. He flipped through it, his gaze skimming across the words until he found the quote he was looking for. After reading it through to verify it said what he thought it had he typed it into the notes he was writing, double checking several times that he had copied it correctly. Setting the book back down he picked up a third. Turning to a chapter in the middle he began reading. After a few minutes he frowned, closed it, and set it in a different stack. 

When he had whittled the to keep pile down to five books he sighed and leaned back, easing the now knotted muscles in his back. Standing, he set his glasses down on the now closed top of his computer and rubbed his eyes. Quickly, but without hurrying he worked his way through several stretching exercises, sighing as his muscles warmed and began to relax, easing the tension in his neck and shoulders. 

Feeling more relaxed and with the knowledge that the library would soon be closing he reshelved the books he no more use for before returning his laptop and mouse to its bag then slung it over his shoulder. Books and library card in hand he headed for the checkout desk. For them the evening might be coming to a close, but Wufei there were still many hours of work ahead of him before it would be time to rest for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For megan_moonlight
> 
> Prompt: Trowa/Quatre, Pacific Rim!AU in which Trowa and Quatre find out that they're drift compatible

“Put these on.” 

Trowa squeezed Quatre’s hand then let go to take the helmet that he was being offered. Next to him Quatre did the same. 

“Romantic compatibility doesn’t always mean drift compatibility.” The instructor, a nondescript man in his middle thirties, added as they tightened down the straps on the helmets. He continued his disclaimer in the bored voice of someone who has given a speech so many times that they words have ceased to have any meaning. “So don’t be disappointed if this doesn’t work or if you find out you are compatible with someone else. It doesn’t mean your relationship had problems or doesn’t work.” With practiced ease he flipped a switch and waited for the machine to begin powering up. “This might take a minute. Once the machine begins to cycle you’ll know. Just go with it. If you appear to be in trouble at any time we’ll shut it down and pull you out. Good luck.” 

At first there was only lights and the sound of white noise. Quickly a series of pictures cycled through Quatre’s head. His earliest memories mixed and mingled with those that he recognized as stories from Trowa's childhood. They melded together like two scrapbooks shuffled into one, blending into one mixed narrative. Then came the death of Quatre’s father at the hands of the Kaiju and Quatre felt himself start to fall away, slipping off the rails as he once again relived the attack that destroyed his home and his family. 

“Quatre!” he jerked his head up, looking around. He was no longer watching his father die, instead he felt warm and safe, loved; aware of where he was and what he was doing. His vision cleared and he could see Trowa, both in his head and standing next to him. Squaring his shoulders he reached for the controls that would signal he was back in the moment and ready to fight instead of lost in his head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sel_barton
> 
> Prompt: Heero and/or Duo comfortable in the last place anyone would ever expect.

Heero relaxed slightly against the worn wooden back of the bench. The building was quiet and made solidly enough that the noise from the street was muted and seemed much farther away than it really was. Next to him Duo leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his head bent as he soaked in the peace and serenity that years of faithful worshipers had infused the church with. 

It had become a routine of sorts, sitting in the pews and spending time in quiet contemplation when a mission went wrong or the burden of the job got to be a little too much to carry alone. Not that they were truly alone as they had each other and their friends, but sometimes they needed more; a reminder of the big picture instead of focusing on the overwhelming small details. 

For Duo there was a connection with the only parents he had ever had, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. The trappings of the church were familiar enough to bring comfort while being different enough to not trigger the kind of melancholy that came with remembering his failure to save them. Howard came close, but in reality he was more like an uncle than an actual father figure and was much more comfortable in that role than he ever would be in the paternal one. Not that his love for or pride in Duo was any less for not taking point in the surrogate role. 

Years ago, the first time Heero had accompanied Duo, he’d felt strange and out of place. Not a new feeling then, but one he had been working hard to overcome in all aspects of his life. But, as with most things, repetition brought about a sense of familiarity and comfort in the routine. It wasn’t peace, not like the way being there soothed the frown lines on Duo’s face and eased the tension in his shoulders,but more a connection with the idea that he could let go of some of the need to fix everything. A much needed reminder that there were forces and people at work beyond him and Preventers working hard to keep the peace and right the wrongs created by man's inhumanity to man. It was good to occasionally lay responsibility for repairing the world’s woes at the foot of someone else and take a breath before shouldering them again.

It wasn’t like having faith, not really. More like having another giant set of shoulders to help him carry the weight of what still needed to be done and things he would have to do to accomplish those goals.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ysabet
> 
> Prompt: Duo listening to Heero sing

For 

 

Duo loved Christmas, it was seriously his all time favorite holiday and season of the year. He loved the lights, the decorations, and the way that strangers would smile at each other for no reason other than they were sharing space at given moment in time. There was also mistletoe and holiday parties as well as cards from people he rarely saw, but still cared about added into the mix. At the end of day he liked people; being around them and knowing that they were a part of each others lives no matter where the world had taken them.

Some times the materialism got to him, but he was always able to shake it off and reemerse himself in the things that made him happy. 

The thing he loved the best, though, the part he looked forward to all year long wasn’t trimming the tree or hanging lights on the house. Nor was it opening presents on Christmas morning or drinking peppermint flavored hot chocolate. Not that all of those weren’t near the top of his list of Christmas awesomeness. No, the thing he waited all year long for was hearing Heero singing along when Quatre and Trowa would play carols at the annual winter festival and carnival Preventers held for the local community with all proceeds, matched by WEI of course, going to benefit local war orphans and veterans support facilities.

Heero's voice was good. Not amazing or mind blowing, but not bad enough to make people look for mating cats either. In truth, when it came to sheer quality, Zechs won out every time, followed closely and surprisingly by Wufei, though getting either of them to sing any other time was usually an insurmountable challenge. No, it was the warmth and the gentleness that showed on Heero’s face and painted his words that Duo loved so much. It was captivating in its openness and vulnerability, something that Duo usually only saw in the privacy of his or his friends homes. In those moments Duo could see past the battle scars and the training to catch a glimpse of the boy, who in a world not torn apart by war, Heero might have been.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia
> 
> Prompt: 6x9, stargazing

“They look so different from here.” Noin sighed, leaning into Zechs for a moment before pulling away. “I guess that’s to be expected though.” She reached out a hand to touch what appeared to be glass, but was actually a specially made alloy that was transparent and strong enough to stand up to the pressure of keeping non-terraformed space separate from the areas that were now able to support human inhabitants. Spreading her fingers so they covered a portion of the starfield she had been studying, she blocked them from view, changing the look to something more familiar and comfortable.

Zechs chuckled. “It is, but that doesn’t make it less strange or disorienting.” He paused, quiet for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. “Do you regret it? Coming to Mars with me and leaving your home? It’s a long way from Earth and I know how much you miss your family and friends.”

“No.” She shook her head, her eyes still focused on the small points of light visible through the viewport. “It’s only five years, not forever. I’ll get to see them again soon enough.” Shaking her head in response to something that was only in her mind she turned to him, her usual expression of fierce determination replaced by something softer. “Besides, you’re my family and where you are is and always will be home.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mookiegatto
> 
> Prompt: *cough* If you needed an excuse to scribble a few more lines from the Indiana Barton 'verse, I'd be happy to nudge you in that direction, too."

Indiana Barton was in love. He was over the moon, had stars in his eyes, and was filled with the power of a million cliches. Unfortunately, the object of his affections was currently filled with the power of strong wine. A lot of it. Wine which made said affection objective want to go tromping around in the desert. In the middle of the fucking night because the universe hated Indy and took great pleasure in reminding him of that fact whenever he happened to forget for even a single minute. 

Apparently said wine also made Quatre incredibly horny which Indy liked a hell of a lot better though not in the middle of desert because he did have a modicum of self preservation. Plus he knew the kind of things that wandered around after dark and on a scale from mummies to blow jobs they were not even close to being as attractive or as fun to be up close and personal with as Quatre.

In the battle between desert tromping and getting into Quatre’s pants Indy definitely preferred the latter. Sadly, though, those pants were firmly secured for the moment - a turn of events that was not at all to Indy’s liking. In fact he was beginning to feel that his dislike for Quatre’s pants, an ongoing issue his life, might rival that of his feelings for snakes. If he had the power to make them magically disappear they’d be gone so fast Houdini would be gasping in awe. It didn’t help that Quatre was tormenting Indy by walking in front of him and then stopping to bend over and examine something. Over and over and over again. Indy had been here before, there was nothing That. Fucking. Interesting. _anywhere_ to be seen. Not for miles. Nope, just sand, sand and more sand as far as the eye could see, which considering it was a full moon, was farther than you would think. 

Indy was pretty damn close to tripping over a sand dune and accidentally falling on top of Quatre. Possibly having sex in the process. A lot of it. Not that sex in the sand was Indy’s first choice. On the other hand he was mostly sober, they could work something out if only those damn pants would. Go. Away! In fact, now that he was thinking about it, he would be perfectly happy if Quatre never wore clothes again at all. Well, as long as he never left the house, but that was a discussion for another day. 

Indy nodded to himself, pleased with this thought. His mind completely focused on developing a plan to make it happen he ran right into Quatre who had come to a stop in front of an ornate tent. Pushing back against him Quatre grinned wickedly before stepping away to tug the heavy material of the door to the side. He then made a grand gesture of waving Indy inside, suddenly swaying a lot less than he had been. “Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly.” Well, now, this was an interesting turn of events and one that Indy liked a whole hell of a lot. Giving Quatre a hearty salute he slipped into the tent. Quatre followed, patting Indy on the ass as he passed then letting the cloth fall to cover the opening they had just come through. Hands on his hips he stood smirking and looking pleased with himself and the world in general.

Yep, Indy was totally and completely gone, head over heels to a level that was kind of sad really, but he didn’t care. Not one damn bit, because as soon as he got rid of those cursed pants once and for all Quatre was going to be filled with something a hell of a lot better than wine.


End file.
